


Cold Feet.

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [22]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a prompt, Short One Shot, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Torian glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of the ship.





	Cold Feet.

Torian glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of the ship. Okay, maybe he had lost track of time while talking to Corridan.  
“I should go. Sorry.” He said, flicking off the holocomm before heading downstairs to sleep, his bare feet making no sound. He walked into his shared bedroom with Diann to find her wrapped up in various blankets, fast asleep. He smiled before carefully climbing into the bed, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes. His foot brushed against her leg and she shot upright, kicking him in the skin and shoving him off the bed. Their eyes met and concern flashed across her face.  
“You okay?” She asked, scrambling to her feet and helping him up. He glared at her.  
“What did I do to deserve that?” He grumbled, rubbing his shin. Diann bit her lip, embarrassed.  
“Your feet were cold.”  
“What?”  
“Your feet were cold. It just took me by surprise. Sorry.” She explained as he sat back down on the bed and she climbed over to her side. Torian sighed, pulling up the blankets before edging closer.  
“It’s fine. Just… maybe tell me that instead of kicking me?” He suggested, lying down. Diann did the same before switching off the light.  
“I’ll try. Night, Torian. Love you. Sorry about attacking you.”  
“Love you too, Cyare.”


End file.
